Reunited
by Starfire4458
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Jodi is reunited with her long lost friend, Joe Jonas. Rated T just in case. Includes all Jonas Brothers.please RXR
1. Basketball Surprise

Reunited

5 years old

" I like you Joe." Jodi said taking Joe's Hand.  
"Ewwww...COOTIES!!!! Joe yanked his hand away and ran.

12 years old

"Hey Joe, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie somtime." Jodi questioned.  
"I dont really see you like that." Joe stated.

13 years old

"I'll miss you Joe." Jodi said to her friend as he got into the car to move far far away.  
"Bye Jodi." And just like that he was gone.

3 years later

"Hey mom I'm going outside to shoot some hoops." Jodi looked as if she was ready for a game of basketball. She was wearing a black tanktop, basketball shorts, her hair in a pony tail and a ball in hand.  
"Ok!" Her mother replied from the kitchen.

Jodi loved any kind of sport. Basketball, football, baseball, you name it and she likes it. She isn't your average 16 year old girl. She doens't go to the mall every weekend and she doesn't have a new boyfriend every week. She thinks going to the mall is a waste of time and she likes guys as friends instead of boyfriends. You could just call her a tomboy.

"Jodi Martin, 16, fakes left, goes right, shoots and its nothing but net!" Jodi said as if she were an announcer of a baskteball game.  
"Nice shot." A fimilar but unfimilar voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a very cute guy wearing tight jeans and a black shirt with a firecracker on it. His black wavy hair fell over one eye but you could still see a little bit of his dark hazel eye.

"Do I know?" Jodi questioned.  
"C'mon Jodi, are you acting like this cause I didn't go out with you in 8th grade?" The guy asked stepping closer. As he stepped closer the slight scent of men's colonge wafted past her nose.

"How do you know that? The only person I liked in 8th grade was-" The guy interupted her.  
"Joe Jonas?" He smiled as he spoke.  
Thats when she knew it, she had found her long lost friend.


	2. The Long Lost Friend

**Reunited**

"Oh...my...gosh!!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck.  
"I've missed you so much!" Jodi said still hugging him.  
"I've missed you too!" Joe said. They pulled away both with big smiles.

"You've changed so much! What happen to the glasses and your wearing basketball shorts, you use to wear skirts and dresses." Joe was amazed at how much she had changed.  
"My mom let me get contacts and I tried out for the basketball team." She explained.  
"But enough about me. What about you?" Jodi lead him towards the swing on her front pourch.

"Well, Kevin, Nick and I have started a band and moved back to L.A. to make it to the big time."  
"Oh my gosh! Kevin and Nick are here too?!"  
"Yep the whole family! Hey you wanna go see them?"  
"Of course! Let me get changed first!"

They got up from the swing and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, look who I found!" Jodi said. Her mother looked up and when she saw Joe it looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She dropped the plate she was washing and hugged him.

"Joe you've grown so much! How have you been?" Jodi's mom asked as she pulled away.  
"Great! But I'm really happy to be home!" Joe said with a big smile on his face.  
"Well, you 2 get caught up while I go change." Jodi said.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. She pulled on a cute shirt that looked like this: -- -- -- -- 

-- -- -- -- 

Then slipped on jeans like this:

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

She let her long wavy aburn hair out of the pony tail she had it in before and let it settle on her shoulders. After she put her favorite pair of sneakers that look like this:

she headed downstairs. Her hair bounced up and down as she galloped down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Joe's expression.

"You ready?" Jodi asked as she stepped off the last step.

"Yeah definitely!" Joe answered opening the door for her.

"Why thank you." She was very impressed.

Jodi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw...!


	3. Firebirds and Beatles

**Reunited**

Jodi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw...a midnight blue 1986 Firebird that has been completely restored and in mint condition in her driveway.

"It's just like the one we said we were going to buy when we turned 16!" Jodi said running towards the car.  
"Yep and because we would talk about it so much, my parents decided to get it for me on my 16th birthday! Oh look! It even has the leather seats with "Poned" on it!" Joe said opening the car door revealing the car seats.  
"Thats soo cool!" Jodi stated tracing the letters with her finger.  
"This is the kind of car I want a guy to pick me up in!" Jodi said settling into the passenger seat. Jodi started messing with the radio. Joe just looked at her still blown away at how much she had changed. She wan't trying to impress him as much as she use to. He liked her better being herself and not the girl that wore miniskirts, to tight shirts, and high heels.  
"What you staring at?" Jodi asked bringing Joe back into reality.  
"What? Oh...umm...nothing!" He replied a little to quickly. He closed the car door and ran over to the drivers seat. He slipped into the car, put on his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition.

They were catching up on everything they have missed the last 3 years until Jodi turned up the radio and said "I love this song!!"She started singing Hey Jude by the Beatles

**"Hey Jude don't make it bad****  
****Take a sad song and make it better****  
****Remember to let her into your heart****  
****Then you can start to make it better******

**Hey Jude don't be afraid****  
****You were made to go out and get her****  
****The minute you let her under your skin****  
****Then you begin to make it better******

**And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain****  
****Don't carry the world upon your shoulders****  
****For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool****  
****By making his world a little colder****  
****Na na na na na****  
****na na na na******

**Hey Jude don't let me down****  
****You have found her now go and get her****  
****Remember to let her into your heart****  
****Then you can start to make it better******

**So let it out and let it in****  
****Hey Jude begin****  
****You're waiting for someone to perform with****  
****And don't you know that it's just you****  
****Hey Jude you'll do****  
****The movement you need is on your shoulder******

**Na na na na na****  
****na na na na Yeah******

**Hey Jude don't make it bad****  
****Take a sad song and make it better****  
****Remember to let her under your skin****  
****Then you'll begin to make it better ****  
****Better, better, better, better, better, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah******

**Da da da da da da da****  
****Da da da da, Hey Jude****  
****Da da da da da da da****  
****Da da da da, Hey Jude****  
****Da da da da da da da****  
****Da da da da, Hey Jude"**

"Haha! I love that song! The Beatles are like one of my favorite bands!" Jodi said rolling her window down.  
"No way! Me too!" Joe exclaimed. He looked at her as the wind blow her hair. She looked beautiful!  
"_Am I following for her? No Joe you can't! You have a girlfriend back in Arizona!" _Joe thougth to himself.


	4. Many Memories

**Reunited**

"Here it is! The Jonas house!" Joe said pulling into the driveway.  
"Its just like I remember!" Jodi said getting out of the car. "The tire swing, the little garden with my favorite roses!" She bent down to smell the flowers.  
"Oh! Do you still have that memory box that we buried in your backyard?" Jodi asked very exstatic.  
"I think so, lets go check!" Joe toke Jodi's hand and ran towards the backyard. As they held onto each others hand they both felt a tingle go up their arms.

"Remember its under the rock shaped like a heart!" Jodi said looking around the backyard.  
"You keep looking, I'm going to get a shovel." Joe ran off leaving Jodi alone. She knew exactly where it was. She went there everyday after Joe had left. She smiled at the words "Joe's and Jodi's memory box!" painted on the rock. Joe's voice brought Jodi out of her thoughts.  
"Jodi? Where are you?"  
"Over here! Behind the tree!" Joe knelt down next to her and smiled at the words.  
"You ready?" Joe asked standing up.  
"Yep!" Jodi moved the rock and Joe started digging until he heard a Bang.

Jodi moved away the dirt that covered the box and pulled it out. Joe sat across from Jodi leaving the box in between them.  
"Would you like to do the honors Mr.Jonas?"  
"Yes, I would love to Mrs. Martin."

They opened the box that was filled with letters, photos, stuffed animals, anything you can think of.

"Look! Its the photo of us at the 6th grade dance!" Jodi said scooting closer to Joe.  
"I remember that night. We both didn't have dates so we went with each other." Joe said smiling. He hoped she wouldn't remember what happen after that.  
"Then you left me for Jessica Barns." She remembered. There was an akward silence.  
"But its all good now." Jodi said taking out a purple teddy bear. "You won this bear for me at the state fair! At the booth where you knock down bottles."  
"Oh yeah and I hit the guy by accident. Man, that was embarassing." Joe smiled at the memory.  
"HAHA and he wouldn't let you play again but you did anyway and knocked all the bottles down. So many memmories." She sighed. "I'm glad your back." Jodi said staring straight into Joe's eyes.  
"Me too." He smiled.

They sort just sat that looking at each other. They leaned forward and almost kissed until Joe's phone stared ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the ID which said...!


	5. Tina and Seeing Mrs Jonas Again

**Reunited**

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the ID which said...**Tina 3**(his girlfriend)

"Hey, I cant talk right now...k...luv ya to bye." Joe hung up the phone quickly.  
"Who was that?" Jodi asked. She was very suspicous.  
_ "What if he has a girlfriend? We can never be together."_ She thought to herself.  
"It was just a friend."  
"You say I love you to your friends?"  
"We're very close."  
"I see." There was an akward silence.  
"Lets see what eles is in this box." Joe said trying to break the tention between them.

They rumaged through the box and talked about old memmries until it became dark.  
"HAHA! Its 6 o'clock. I better start heading home." Jodi said standing up.  
"But I dont want you to leave." Joe said giving her the puppy dog pout.  
"I don't want to leave either but dinner is probably ready." Jodi really didn't want to go but she knew her mom would get mad if she wasn't home by 6:30.  
"Why don't you have dinner here? You could call your mom and ask and then you could see Nick and Kevin." Joe said hoping see'd say yes.  
"Cool! Let me call my mom." She pulled her cell phone out of her backpocket and dailed her mom's number. Joe waited excitedly as Jodi and her mother chated. Finally she hung up the phone.

"My mom said it was fine. Shes going out to eat with a couple of her friends anyways." Jodi stated.  
"Sweet! Lets go inside and see what were having."

They walked into the warm house. There was a overwhelming aroma of mashed potatoes, steak, and green beans.  
"Joe? Is that you?" A female voice asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes! Oh and I brought a guest." Joe said walking into the kitchen.  
"Hi Mrs. Jonas." Jodi said walking into the room.  
"Jodi! Oh my goodness! You've grown so much!" Mrs. Jonas said pulling Jodi into a tight hug.  
"Thank you!" Jodi said hugging back.  
"Your welcome." Mrs. Jonas said pulling away.  
"What are you making? It smells delicous!" Joe said trying a little bite. Mrs Jonas slapped his arm.  
"Your gonna have to wait like everyone else!" Mrs. Jonas said adding a little more seasoning to the potatoes.  
"Fine! But I was wondering if Jodi could eat with us."  
"Of course! It will be ready in about 5 minutes."  
"Cool! Lets go see where the guys are." Joe said turning toward Jodi.  
"One of them are right here!" Jodi turned around to see...!


	6. Nick, Kevin, and Guitar Hero

**Reunited**

"One of them is right here!" Jodi turned around to see a guy with curly hair, a wife beater, and tight pants on.  
"NICK!!!!" Jodi said pulling him into a big bear hug.  
"Hey Jodi! Missed ya!" Nick said still in the hug. Jodi let go and looked at him.  
"The last time I saw you, you were a lot smaller and now look at you, your almost as tall as me. And look at this head of fluff." Jodi said ruffling Nick's hair.  
"Hey hey watch it." Nick said fixing his hair.  
"Oh sorry hotshot." Jodi said acting as if she was insulted. Nick laughed and headed into the kitchen.

"Lets go find Kevin." Joe said walking up the stairs.  
"Race ya!" Jodi pushed Joe and ran up the stairs. She almost got to the top but Joe grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.  
"Joe let go!" Jodi yelped squierming in his hands.  
"What's wrong Jodi? You stuck?" Joe said holding her back.  
"Yes! NOW LET GO!" She elbowed him in the chest just enough to make him let go. She ran up the stairs and watched Joe attemtp to ran up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna get you!" Joe said when he saw her smiling.  
"You have to catch me first!" She sped off down to the last room on the left, opened it, stumbled into the room, and shut the door hard.  
"Can I help you?" A voice said. Jodi looked up to see a guy a little bit taller than her, wearing tight pants, a plain gray t-shirt and a black vest.  
"Kevin! Safe me!" Jodi said hiding behind him.  
"I would if I knew who you were." Kevin said stepping away. Suddenly the door flew open reviling Joe with a face of a mad man. Jodi put her finger in front of her face acting as if it hid her.  
"Hmm...I thougth a saw a girl that looked like my long lost friend, Jodi, run in here. Kevin have you seen a girl about this high-" Joe put his hand on top of Jodi's head. "And she was wearing a shirt and a pair of pants like this." He pulled at her shirt and pointed to her jeans. "Oh and her hair is this kind of color." He pulled at her hair hard which made her yell in pain.  
"JOE!!!!!!" Jodi's face got red with anger.  
"Oh there you are. I missed you!" Joe said coming towards her with his arms open.  
"No! You don't get any hugs. You hurt me. Now Kevin over here hasn't hurt me yet so he gets a hug." She walked over to him and hugged him.   
"Wait! You didn't know who I was! Niether of you get a hug. Now wheres Nick? He's the nice one in the house." Jodi headed towards the door before Joe got infront of her way.  
"Your not leaving this room until you give me a hug." Joe explained.  
"Well then I guess this might take a while. Is that guitar hero?"Jodi said picking up the white plastic guitar.  
"Why yes "Jodi" it is." Kevin said picking up the other guitar.  
"Good boy! You know who I am! You desereve a hug." She hugged Kevin and then looked at Joe and gave him a glare. He pouted and then slumped into the desk chair.  
"Fine, one game and then we can go ok? Jodi said finally feeling guilty.  
"Fine!" Joe pouted and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Your going down little lady." Kevin said going through the songs.  
"I don't think so big man!" Jodi exclaimed hitting the first note perfectly.

After Jodi had won the game. Mrs. Jonas had called Joe downstairs. Jodi followed Joe down the stairs. Joe stopped in the middle of the staircase causing Jodi to bump into him.  
"Tina?" Joe said surprisingly.


	7. The Breakdown

**Reunited**

"Tina?" A beautiful girl stood at the bottom of the stairs with a huge perfect smile. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a pony tail.

She ran over to Joe and threw her arms around his neck. She gave me one look and stepped away.

"Who's this?" Tina said putting her hand on his hips.

"Tina, this is Jodi." Joe said smiling.

"The Jodi? The one you always talk about?" Tina smiled. She hugged me and said," I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." I said still in the hug.

"Of course," she said stepping away and nestling next to Joe. They looked so happy together. How could I have thought he had feelings for me? And then it happened, they kissed right smack on the lips. It felt like someone shot me threw the heart. My knees felt weak, I started breathing heavily, and I felt all the blood in my body run cold.

"Jodi, you ok?" Joe asked. His face was full of concern.

"Umm…yeah I'm just thirsty," I stuttered.

"Okay. Go sit down and I'll go get you something to drink." He led me to the living room.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Water, please," I was shaking. I don't know why this was happening to me.

"Would you like something, Tina?" Joe asked from the kitchen.

"Something diet. You know I don't drink non diet drinks," she turned to me and smiled.

"You feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah a little," I returned in a less shaky voice.

"Good 'cause I got to talk to you." I stared up at her.

"You and Joe have been friends forever right?" I nodded.

"He told me how you use to have a little crush on him." I nodded again.

"Well, I'm here now so you can just forget about him." She glared at me.

"What are you trying to say?" I spat out.

"I'm saying I don't want you hanging out with Joe anymore."

"I don't know who you think you are but…"

"I think I'm Joe's girlfriend. I don't want you getting ideas. So just go ahead and leave. I'll tell Joe you said bye." I was speechless. I get to see my long lost friend again and this girl suddenly pops up out of nowhere and tells me I can't see him anymore. What am I supposed to do? Go or stay? I felt tears appear in my eyes and my nose started to burn. She rolled her eyes.

"Gosh don't be such a cry baby. Just LEAVE!" She pointed towards the door. I got up and started to leave just as Joe was coming back into the room.

I thought I heard Joe call my name but I didn't hear him because I had already got up and started to run out the door.

When I finally got to my house I slammed the front door and raced up the stairs to my room. I could hear my mom calling my name but I didn't pay any attention to her; however, I did manage to tell her not to answer if Joe called.

I was lying on my bed listening to my Ipod blare through my Ihome, when I thought I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to see who it was because my mom had just left to go to dinner with her friends and I was the only one home. When I got to the door I was really wishing that I wouldn't have answered the door.

Standing there in the doorway of my house was none other than Joe Jonas.


End file.
